


Tentaclizing Fun

by frumious_bandersnatch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel is a Little Shit, If You Squint - Freeform, Impregnation, M/M, Slight Cum Inflation, Tentacle Porn, bedroom experimentation, crowley’s a sub for once, sane safe consensual tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumious_bandersnatch/pseuds/frumious_bandersnatch
Summary: I have no explanation for this monstrosity. Enjoy everyone’s favorite demon being ravaged by the heavenly host. Please. Hide your children, the tentacles are coming.
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel (Supernatural)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Tentaclizing Fun

Crowley frowned as he walked down the hall of he and Gabriel’s shared house and silently pushed open the door to their bedroom. Gabriel was sat on the bed, cock in hand, watching...porn? At least he thought it was porn, given the exaggerated, breathy moans of the animated woman on screen. He cleared his throat.

Gabriel jumped slightly, grabbing the remote and pausing the scene. He sheepishly stowed his erection in his boxers, looking back at his demonic lover.

“And what does my pretty little angel think they’re doing?”

“Oh, bitch please. If anything, you’re  _ my  _ demon. It’s my week, after all.” Gabriel shot back, face flushed as he pushed himself to his feet. “What are you doing watching?”

“I’m a voyeur by nature.” Crowley excused, dusting off his suit jacket and striding in. “But what the bloody hell are you watching?”

“Oh, you like it? It’s Dean’s. I...liberated some of his collection. This one is called ‘Princess Sakura and the Tentacles from Hell.’” Gabriel recited and chuckled softly, pulling on his bathrobe and giving up hope on finishing himself off as he willed his hardon away. Thank dad for the angelic control he had over his body.

Crowley hummed. “Oh? Is that one of the-“

“Before you butcher it, yes, it’s ‘one of those hentai things’. You sound like an old man.” Gabriel stuck out his tongue. “Wanna watch with me?”

Crowley huffed. “I should turn you ‘round and paddle you.” He muttered, unbuttoning his jacket and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Ah, But you won’t. I get away with being a brat for the week.” The week splitting had been Crowley’s idea— seeing as both entities were true switches, they took turns dominating. This week was Gabriel’s, and the archangel had been abusing his newfound power.

“That’s not what it means.” Crowley chuckled. “But I suppose it’s one way to read it.” He glanced at the screen again. “Good lord, that’s not going to fit inside her.”

“Anime physics, my dear Crowley.” Gabriel hit play, leaning back.

Crowley watched in a mix of awe and horror, biting his lip. “You enjoy this sort of thing?”

“Watching? Hell yes. Doing?  _ Hell yes. _ ” Gabriel grinned, glancing down at Crowley’s pitched tent. “Seems you have an interest of your own.”

Crowley swallowed thickly and nodded. “Just a bit.” He paused. “...Doing?”

“I’m a trickster, babe. Learned the whole shapeshifting schtick from Loki, and there are plenty of consenting tentacle monsters if you know where to look.”

Crowley shook his head. “What a naughty little angel you are.” He teased, before his eyes snapped back to the screen. “Would you ever consider…?”

Gabriel chuckled softly. “Aw, does my little sweetheart wanna get violated six ways to Sunday?” He teased right back. “Of course I would. Tonight?”

Crowley licked his lips, nodding silently and shuddering a little at the thought. “Yeah, tonight. Tonight works. There’s a- ah, a room in Hell we could use that’s...big enough, I think.” He stuttered out, biting his lip.

Gabriel grinned. “Oh, I love it when you get all flustered. How about I go down now, and start to get ready? Come down whenever you like.” He purred, and winked, before he disappeared with the telltale fluttering of golden wings.

Many, many hours later, Crowley had worked up the willpower to appear in the throne room, tell off a few demons for assuming he’d come back to do his job, and slowly walk into the darkest depths of hell. He pushed open a great oaken door and frowned when he caught no sight of his angel. “Gabriel?” He asked softly as he closed the door behind him, hissing as he redid the iron locks. Couldn’t be too careful. Last thing he needed was an underling seeing the kinky shenanigans he and the archangel got up to.

_ Hello, Crowley. _

Crowley shuddered. “You know I like it better when you just talk to me.” He shrugged off his suit jacket and unbuttoned his vest.

_ I don’t really have a working mouth like this, hot stuff. Gotta make do. _

“Oh. I assumed you’d just-“ Crowley started, folding the his dress shirt and toeing off his shoes.

_ Just what? Sprout some half assed tentacles? No, my favorite demon gets the real deal. Something tells me you’re gonna enjoy this a lot more than you think you are. You’re so jittery. _

“I know, I’m sorry. You know I get a bit nervous when we do something new like this, love.” Crowley murmured, stripping down to his boxers before yelping as he was hoisted into the air by something unseen. Gabriel’s voice laughed in his head, clear as a bell as the thick tentacle around his waist was joined by a more slender one stroking his cheek.

_ Oh, hush. Don’t be sorry. When I’m through with you you shouldn’t have enough conscious thought left to  _ be  _ sorry. Give me your color, little one. _

Crowley whimpered uncharacteristically, eyes flashing red out of reflex. “Green.” He said quietly, arching his back.

Four more tentacles came out of nowhere and wrapped themselves snugly around Crowley’s wrists and ankles. Crowley gasped, and another took the opportunity to push into his open mouth.

_ Suck. _

Crowley groaned around it, sucking gently and letting out a slow breath through his nose. A thick liquid, almost like precum, seeped from the tip and the demon drank it down greedily, relishing in the oddly sweet taste. In turn it pushed further into his mouth and down his throat, far past the point of human comfort. Then again, Crowley was far from human and had been for a long time.

_ Oh, there’s a good boy. That feels so good. That’s it…  _ Gabriel’s voice moaned lowly, and if Crowley’s cock could have gotten any harder it would have.

Two slender, probing tentacles started to gently pull down Crowley’s silk briefs before giving up and ripping them off violently. One trailed down, stroking along Crowley’s perineum before swirling around his puckered hole. It secreted more of that sickly sweet liquid and slowly probed in, thin and nimble as it quickly found the demon’s prostate and rubbed. 

Crowley cried out around the tentacle in his throat, bucking his hips back eagerly. 

_ You want more, huh? I can give you more Crowley. Open your eyes and watch this. _

Crowley did as ordered and quickly screwed them shut again as another tentacle pushed into his ass, much thicker and wetter than the last.

_ Ah- open your eyes.  _ Gabriel chuckled softly, watching Crowley’s reaction to the slight bulge in his stomach.  _ Guess who found your secret kink? You think way too loudly when you dream. _

Crowley whimpered, bucking his hips and watching as the bulge shifted under his skin. The tentacle pushed deeper and he let out a strangled moan, clenching down around it.

_ Oh, you can cum. I can feel you staving it off. No punishment, I promise. Just keep in mind it won’t be the last time you do tonight. _

Crowley came with a low groan, cum splattering over his stomach. He whined, shaking slightly as a small tentacle wrapped around his cock and languidly began to stroke. The tentacle inside of him started to move. It felt like it was splitting him wide open, it was so big. It pumped in and out slowly, before two other slim ones joined it and the pace increased enough to leave Crowley gasping out around the tentacle in his mouth.

It felt like an eternity later, after Crowley had cum twice more, before the tentacles plugged up his ass started jackhammering into him, frantic and sloppy before wave after wave of cum pumped into him— the demon could feel it pulsing inside the tentacles, stretching his hole even more as he writhed in midair like a fish on a hook.

_ Hold on, there’s more. _

Something truly huge pressed against the edges of Crowley’s hole, and he whined lowly. He screamed as it started to push in, vision going white around the edges as he kicked his legs out. 

Gabriel paused a moment, hesitating as he searched for Crowley’s nonverbal safeword. The demon hadn’t given it. Grinning wickedly with his not-mouth, he continued.

Crowley could now feel that whatever ungodly torment Gabriel had in store for him was inside one of the tentacles. It tapered off, making the last few inches easier going in than it had started. He felt a weight settle low in his belly and he moaned.

_ There you are. That’s it, moan as loud as you want. There are two more. _

The tentacle in Crowley’s throat slowly, pulled out, pulsating as it did. Crowley spluttered, coughing and groaning. “Christ, Gabriel-“ He breathed, voice hoarse and broken. “I’ll only do one. Just one. Then take me home.” 

Gabriel chuckled. Crowley passed out halfway through the next one, having cum yet again, and slumped back. 

Crowley woke again at home, in bed. He groaned softly, struggling to sit and letting out a small whine of pain. 

“Hey, take it easy.” Gabriel pushed him back down from his spot beside him, wings fluttering slightly. “You just took a lot.” He hummed, smoothing a hand over Crowley’s stomach. 

“Fuck, Gabriel…” Crowley frowned, closing his eyes. “What’s inside me?”

Gabriel hummed. “A shit-ton of cum and two fake eggs. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yes.  _ God _ yes, but-“

“But?” Gabriel prompted, leaning back next to Crowley.

“Warn me next time you shove something bigger than your fist up my ass. Or anywhere inside me, for that matter.” Crowley shuddered. “What do you have me plugged with?”

“Mm, I had to snap up a new one.” Gabriel hummed. “Don’t worry, we can keep it.”

“That’s not what I was worried about.” Crowley rolled his eyes, huffing. “I’m...I’m going back to sleep.” He ran an appreciative hand over the soft swell of his belly. “Leave this.” He reminded, resting his head back. “Next week, I’m so getting you back for this. You’ve no bloody idea.” He muttered.

“Oh, I’m sure. I’m looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This beautiful title has been brought to you by the fabulous Mrs_SimonTam_PHD, author of such works as ‘Ligma Boots’ and ‘Per My Last Email’, two marvelous works with even better titles. Go check that fucker out, they deserve it.


End file.
